Question: Caroline can make eleven lassis out of two mangoes. How many lassis can she make out of twelve mangoes?
We have $\text{lassis}:\text{mangoes} = 11:2$.  Multiplying both parts of the ratio by 6 gives \[\text{lassis}:\text{mangoes} = 11:2 = 66:12,\]so she can make $\boxed{66}$ lassis.